Sunburn
by Emberwillow14
Summary: What if Edward took Bella to the beach? What if she got sunburn? What if she went to Port Angeles again? What if she met a new group of boys with red eyes? What would happen? BxE, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Read and review plz! MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC!
1. Let's go to the beach!

**A/N Hey guys! So this is a Twilight fanfic that started off as fluff and evolved into a crazy story! It is Pre Breaking Dawn! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much i want to, own Twilight. **

**Bella POV**

"Bella? Do you want to go to the beach today? I know a secluded part that we could go to together." Edward asked me.

I was sitting on his bed in _our _room, listening to Maroon 5. The song that was playing, "Harder to Breathe", reminded me of Edward and mine's situation before, when I was still in high school. With only two weeks till the wedding Edward and I were spending more and more time together.

I looked over to where he was laying, right next to me. "I would love that."

All of a sudden I felt a whoosh of air right next to me. "YAY, Bella! I get to show you the new swim suit I bought you! I knew you'd say yes! Now c'mon! I can't wait and neither can Edward! Hurry! Don't worry, Edward, she'll be back soon."

Before I knew what was happening I was pulled into Alice's room and a bathing suit was shoved into my arms. "Try this on, Bella. I know it'll fit you perfectly, and Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

I went to the bathroom to change into the tiny piece of fabric. It was a deep blue bikini that clung to my body like saran wrap. The fabric barely covered anything, and I felt out of place, but I had to admit I did look good.

I walked out of Alice's room and straight into Edward, falling backward, only to be caught by him. "Be careful, love, please. I can't have you broken for our wedding."

I groaned and he chuckled, then stopped once he got a good look at me. His eyes went wide and started to smolder. His expression was priceless, and got even funnier when I left his arms to walk to our room.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Edward had come in and looked like he was trying to control himself. I chuckled and walked over to him. I put my hands on his chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Almost," I answered, "just let me put some clothes on top of my bathing suit."

I walked to his closet where my clothes were. "I'll be downstairs waiting." I heard Edward call.

"Ok." I called back.

I pulled on some short jean shorts that went down mid-thigh and a blue tank top, grabbing a towel before heading downstairs. When I got half-way down the stairs I saw Edward talking to Jasper and Emmett. When Edward looked up, I saw the heat in his eyes again.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Jasper and Emmett turned around. Jasper just smiled up at me, but Emmett turned back to face Edward. "Just keep it in your pants, bro." I couldn't help but laugh, which was bad, because at that moment I forgot how to walk and tripped and started to fall down the stairs. As my face almost made contact with the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms close around my waist and pull me up before I hit the ground.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Like I said, no bruises before the wedding," he said in my ear. "Are you ready to go?"

"I know you are," I said, smiling as I turned in his arms to face him. I looked into his brilliant golden eyes, he had just hunted a few hours ago, and fell in love all over again.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled me onto his back. We rushed out of the house and before I knew it trees were rushing by at incredible speeds. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't get sick like before and tucked my face into Edward's neck. I still hadn't gotten over the feeling of flying past trees at an inhuman pace. Edward assured me that I'd love it once I became a vampire, but I wasn't so easily swayed. Before I knew it we were still, and I heard Edward speak to me as he attempted to pull me off his back.

"We're here, love."

"Ok," I said, but I didn't move an inch.

"Bella, are you going to get down?"

"Nope." I looked up smiling brightly, to see him staring at me, grinning like a mischievous child.

"What are you-" he cut me off before I got to finish, pulling me off his back and gently, but quickly, laying me on the sand, pinning me down as he did so. I looked at him with an expression I'm sure read, "What the heck do you think you're doing, and am I going to like it?" He just smiled that same grin and looked at me.

What was he going to do?

**Like it? Hate it? Review it please!**

**Ember :)**


	2. Sunburn

**A/N well, here's the next chapter! i hope you guys like it! Review!**

**Bella POV**

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Let me go this instant!" I saw his eyes gleam when I said his full name, but he still refused to let me go.

"Bella," he cooed. It was all I could do not to turn to jello underneath him. As it was I felt my determination weaken, and further when he started to kiss a line up my neck.

"Edward, we can't." My voice was desperate, and I knew it, but my resolve stood firm.

Instead of answering me, he kissed me. It was like bliss. His lips, firm and soft and cold, worked hastily against mine, and before I knew it, I was gasping for breath. Even then he didn't stop, but kissed every inch of my face that he could reach. Finally he pulled back to my lips, and I felt his tongue ever so carefully dart out and trace my bottom lip. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had me out of my clothes, in only the bathing suit, and was throwing me in the water. I should have known he would do that!

"EDWARD!" I screeched. I swear, once I become a vampire, he's dead meat.

"Yes….?" I heard him say from directly behind me. I twisted around as quickly as I could in the water, but no one was behind me. Then, I felt something tug my ankle and pull me under, then Edward propelled me to the surface and above the waves. I was a good fourteen feet in the air before falling back down.

Not wanting to take any more chances in the water, I slowly swam to the beach and laid out on the towel I had brought. I had my sunglasses on, and was rubbing tanning lotion on by the time Edward come to see me.

"Would you like some help, love?" Edward asked me.

"No, Edward, I'd like to do it myself, of course I want your help!" I was feeling very sarcastic.

So Edward took the tanning lotion from me and sat straddling my back, rubbing the tanning lotion on every inch the fabric of the bathing suit didn't cover. Then, when he was finished, he started massaging my shoulders and back. It felt so good I couldn't suppress the moan of pure bliss that came out of my mouth. I felt my cheeks go read with embarrassment, but Edward just chuckled and rubbed even harder. Finally, he let me lay down and sat beside me, drawing random patterns on my shoulder, neck, and arms.

His touch was so soothing I fell asleep, falling into a nirvana I had been too many times since meeting Edward.

"Bella. Bella. BELLA! Wake up love!" Edward shouted into my ear.

"What do you want?" I noticed the sun wasn't in my eyes. Edward was straddling my back again, blocking the upper part of my body from the sun.

"Bella, you fell asleep. Then you started burning in the sun. We need to get you back to the house to see how bad your sunburn is."

"Ok," I said, still a little groggy from being woken up so suddenly from my nap.

Edward picked me up, one arm under my legs the other under my back, and I cried out.

"What's the matter?!" Edward asked frantic.

"My back! It hurts!" I screamed at him.

He put me down, but I started screaming at him again. "What are you doing? Your body felt good. The coldness of your skin is soothing on my back."

He stood directly behind me and pressed himself against my back. I let out a sharp breath, and then sighed in relief.

"Ok, let's get you back home." Edward locked my arms around his neck, my back still to his front, and pulled my legs to my chest, being careful to only touch the front of my legs.

We ran home and up to Carlisle's study. Edward knocked once, then entered the room.

"What is the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella feel asleep in the sun…now she has a major sunburn on her back" to emphasize the point, Edward turned me around, showing Carlisle my exposed back.

"Ok, lets see. Bella, when does it hurt?" Carlisle asked me.

"It hurts when I touch it, but it feels better when there's cold on it."

"Ok, Bella, I want you to take it easy. Edward, I'll go get some aloe, then you need to rub it on Bella's sunburn. In the time being…make sure there's something cold on her back." Carlisle struggled for words at the end. This topic was embarrassing for all of us.

"Got it." Edward said, then picked me up like before and ran me to his room.

**Well? how was it? REVIEW!**

**Ember :)**


	3. For the upteenth time that day

**A/N ok, quickie chapter today! i know exactly where i am going to go with this though, so bear with me, please! AND I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER!**

**Bella POV**

Edward ran me to his bedroom and placed me on the bed on top of the covers, my stomach flush with the cool material in only a bathing suit.

I turned my head to the side and saw Edward next to me.

"I'm sorry for not waking you earlier. I should have noticed your skin burning!" He was tracing angry circles on my burnt arm, and I could tell he was beating himself up over this.

"Edward," I said, pushing my upper body off of the bed and leaning over to him, "it's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up over this! You couldn't have known I would burn! You're still learning, just as I am!"

"I'm sorry, love." He looked down at me with love and adoration in his eyes and kissed me, soft and lingering, exactly what I needed at that very moment.

I lowered my body back onto the bed. Edward shifted, and before I knew it his upper body was pressed to my back, his face buried in my neck, so that his neck covered the sunburn on my neck.

I let out a sigh of relief at the cool temperature and heard and Edward chuckled against my neck, his cool breath sending shivers up my spine.

I turned my head so that it was facing him and smiled. His face was pressed up against my neck, his lips precariously perched on the skin there, threatening to tip me over my threshold of sanity and drive me insane.

Carlisle came in then, I saw him out of the corner of my eye, carrying a bottle of Aloe-Vera for my severely sunburned back.

"Edward, I hope you and Bella are not doing anything inappropriate. Here is the Aloe for Bella, try not to overreact with this."

The whole time Carlisle was talking Edward refused to move. Even after Carlisle was finished speaking Edward remained as he was. Carlisle sighed and set the aloe on the side of the bed, closest to Edward's head, then left the room.

With Carlisle gone, Edward picked up his head and reached over to grab the Aloe.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing….I was just really comfortable."

I smiled at his obvious lack of self-preservation. I swear one of these days Carlisle is going to disown him.

He squirted some aloe onto his hands and rubbed it into my back, a moan escaping my lips for the umpteenth time that day, the cold against my hot back feeling wonderful.

Once again Edward chuckled and shifted his head so he could see my face. I smiled and closed my eyes; thankful I had such a wonderful fiancé that was cold as well as hot….and if that sentence isn't confusing read it again.

**Review!**

**Ember o.O**


	4. Those Piercing Red Eyes

**A/N Ok...here's the next chapter! I am dedicating this to my best bud Rosebladepetal! Love you girl!**

**Bella POV**

Eventually, my sunburn healed. Then the peeling started.

Edward sat for an entire day peeling my back. It sounds disgusting, and let me tell you…it was, but it was necessary.

When my wedding was only a week away, Angela called me and asked if I wanted to go to Port Angeles with her and Jessica on Saturday, three days before my wedding. I looked to Alice, and she nodded her head yes, signaling me that my future wasn't in jeopardy and that I could go.

Angela and I made plans for her and Jessica to come to the Cullen's house, then we would drive to PA in my car.

The girls came over and said hi to my future family. I gave Edward a kiss, long and passionate as all our kisses had been recently, then headed off with Angela and Jessica.

We hit up most of the Boutiques in PA before getting hungry and going to the Italian restaurant that Edward took me to the first time I went to PA.

Jessica and Angela wanted to go looking for more dresses, but I wanted to search for that bookstore I found the first time I was here. I wanted to get some tarot cards for Alice, sure she'd get a kick out of them, so I told the girls I'd meet up with them at 7 sharp, giving me a good two hours to go and get back before the sun started setting.

I meandered through the small town until I found the bookstore. That same old lady was sitting at the counter, much the same as she had three years ago.

When I walked inside I was greeted by the strong scent of burning incense. I walked over to the table containing tarot cards and picked out a set.

The backs were an intricate design of blues and yellows and oranges, the picture of a sun bursting forth over the sky.

I paid for them and headed out of the store, turning right and walking down the street. As I was walking I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. 6:50, oh crap, I was going to be late meeting the girls if I didn't hurry.

I was about to put my cell phone back into my purse when it rang. The caller ID said Edward, so I opened it quickly.

"_Bella?_" His musical voice asked, sounding strangely worried.

"Yes, dear?"

"_Are you safe?_" what kind of question is that?

"Yeah, why? What's going on?"

"_Your future disappeared, then it reappeared but everything was different. I need to know where you are._"

"I'm in PA. I just left the bookstore, on my way to meet—"

I dropped the phone. Edward's voice rang through the night air, calling my name, before shattering on the cement ground.

I was in the same place I had been three years before, and there were two guys waiting in front of me, in front of the street light, so I couldn't make out any of their features.

I turned around to walk back the way I came, but was greeted by two more guys. They were big, as big as the guys from before. They smiled down at me, and stepped closer, forcing me to walk closer to the guys behind me.

The four guys started closing in on me, and I backed up against the brick wall behind me, which wasn't the brightest move I could have made.

As the two guys to my right stepped into the light I caught a glimpse of their eyes. Crimson. They were vampires. And worse then that, they were blood drinkers.

"Hey, guys, come on, I need to go meet my fiancé. He's probably really worried about me and looking for me." I said.

"Honey, baby, hush, please don't make this even harder for yourself, Bella."

I started. How did they know my name?

"Well, if you know my name, then you probably know that I live with a clan of vampires, one of which that can—"

"See the future, I know. But I'm not worried about them. I have ways of preventing attacks, and of getting my way."

He looked hungry, in the worst way possible, and I had a feeling they weren't going to kill me quickly.

The guy that spoke to me, he was tall, and had brown hair, walked up to me and brushed his hand across the length of my cheekbone. I turned my head away from his touch, but he grabbed my chin rather forcefully and held it there, unfazed by my struggling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean down to my neck. Then I felt his tongue lick a path up the side of my neck. I closed my eyes in repulse and shuddered as I felt him do it again, then I felt his teeth graze my skin.

I whimpered.

"Don't worry; you're no use to me dead, though you smell delectable. Maybe when we're done with you I can bottle your blood and sell it to the highest bidder."

I tried my best to get away from this evil vampire, but he pressed his body against mine, pinning my flailing limbs to the wall. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was a wasted effort.

My breath quickened as the vampire removed his hand from my chin to place it on my hip.

"Please let me go," I pleaded. My voice sounded weak even to me.

But instead of answering the vampire forced my knees up and locked my ankles around his waist. Then he put his hands on my back and pulled me to him. I felt the wind rushing past us and knew he was running with me.

I looked up into his eyes and gave him the strongest glare I could muster. The last thing I remembered was those piercing red eyes. Then I blacked out.

**Le Gasp!**

**Ember o.O**


	5. Couldn't possibly be good

**A/N Ok, here's another chapter! This one is dedicated to everyone who revied my last chapter, i'm so glad you all like this story! Please check out my other ones as well!**

**Oh, and i think this chapter has to be my favorite...i know it's not very long...but it's really...interesting.**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I was in a dimly lit room. The walls were gray and bare, the floor cold and damp.

I tried to stand but found myself too sore to move. _What did they do to me?_ I wondered.

Flashes of memory came back to me. Port Angeles. The book store. Red eyes. And then after they captured me. Rough hands. Slimy lips. And then, pain. Incredible pain. More lips, and the pain gone. New lips, bringing fire with them. But the fire never spread.

Realization hit me. The vampires that kidnapped me. They bit me, and then sucked the venom out. Over and over again. I checked my body and found five bite marks. Five times they bit me, five times I felt the fire.

The door opened and I looked up. The head vampire stood there. I looked into his brilliantly red eyes and asked him, "Why?"

"You were chosen, my child. Chosen from the very beginning."

"What do you mean? What's going on? What's going to happen to me?"

"My dear child, you have so much to learn," said the vampire as he walked up to me. "Oh so much to learn."

"Edward will come for you. He'll save me and kill you all."

"Yes, I know. I'm counting on it." The Vampire stood above me, an evil grin plastered onto his face.

"Leave me alone. The bites hurt! I can't stand any more torture!" I was frantically trying to back up away from the vampire, but he kept creeping closer. When I hit my back against the wall I knew I was in trouble.

"But what if I don't want to bite you? What if I want something more? Something you wanted from Edward but he would never give you? You poor, poor naïve child. Edward never planned to give you that," he crouched in front of me, "He led you on, like he did all those other women."

"What are you talking about? What other women? How do you know all this about mine and Edward's relationship?"

"So many questions," he reached up a hand to stroke my cheek and I turned my head away from his touch. "They will all be answered in time, love," I closed my eyes, not wanting to look this man in the eyes, but what he said next made me open my eyes. It wasn't exactly _what _he said but in what _voice _he said it. I could swear I heard Edward's voice saying, "Bella, look at me Bella. Love, I'm right here."

I opened my eyes, but the man in front of me was still the vampire. "So you can change your voice? Make it sound like someone else?"

"Yes. Do you prefer this voice? The one of your "love" Edward?" he said in Edward's voice.

"No. Do not use Edward's voice you imposter!" I shouted at him.

"Hm, anger, that's a very powerful emotion," he said in Jacob's voice.

My eyes welled up with tears at the sound of his voice. After telling Jacob goodbye, he hadn't spoken to me since. I missed him and wondered if he was still okay. A stray tear spilled out of my eye and traveled down my cheek.

"Well, didn't expect that reaction from you on that voice. How about this?" he asked in Charlie's voice.

"Stop it! Stop using the voices of my friends! Stop it!" I screamed, pressing my hands to my ears.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," he said in Alice's voice as he stood up. "I'll alert Louie and make sure he sends a vision to Alice."

My head perked up at that. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? Louie can send false visions to psychic people."

"What are you going to send to her?"

"I'm just going to alert her to where you "are". We've planned a spot to meet them, a showdown of the ages."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"In due time. We just need to get the Cullen family in position, then all will be explained. Oh, which reminds me; I need to contact Liam and the others from the Irish coven, they should be arriving soon to help us out."

He left, bringing more questions than answers. I didn't know what would happen in the near future, but I knew none of it could possibly be good.

**Review!**

**Ember o.O**


	6. The worse pain i've ever felt

**A/N Enjoy the next chapter! and thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Alice POV**

"Jasper, I just don't know what to do," I said to him as we sat down in our room. Bella had been missing for two days and I couldn't get a clear vision of her future. It was odd, but it was almost like there was someone stopping me from seeing Bella's future. I knew she was here, and I could see her future, but it was cloudy and fuzzy, not clear like Jasper's and not totally gone like the wolves', just, hazy.

"It's ok, honey," he said as he sat down in front of me and a wave of clam washed over me.

"Thanks, Jasper, but with Edward on edge and me not being able to get a vision, I don't know what to do. I'm so stressed and worried!" I was freaking out and Jasper knew it. He sighed and moved behind me. Placing his hands on my shoulders he began massaging my neck and back.

"You are fine. Alice, Edward needs to get a grip. You are trying your best and that's all you can do. Relax," he said, placing a kiss on my temple. "Relax," another kiss, this one to my neck. "Relax," he whispered, kissing up from my shoulder to my temple. I closed my eyes and leaned back, resting against him.

"Jasper, you make it absolutely impossible for me to be on edge. How am I ever to freak out properly if you're always behind me working your own magic?"

"Mmm, do you enjoy freaking out?" he whispered against my skin.

"Of course not," I said.

"Do you enjoy my magic?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke against my shoulder.

"Very much so," I said as I tilted my head back against his shoulder. He very delicately slid the string of my tank-top off my shoulder and continued the massage, rubbing his hands down my back in very precise movements.

"Alice," he whispered against my skin, his hands sliding over my stomach. My eyes were still closed, and I moved my hands to cover over his.

"Jasper," I whispered back, turning on my side and curling into his body. He laid down on the couch we sat on, kissing my head and rubbing my back. I was so content laying next to him, my body pressed into his.

**Edward POV**

_Bella, where are you? _I asked myself that question over and over. After talking to Jessica and Angela, they claimed they hadn't seen her since she went off to the bookstore.

_Why, oh why would you go off alone? You should know better, Bella!_ I silently scolded her in my mind. I needed to find her, desperately. I made a vow to myself, then and there, that whenever I found Bella I would marry her, then and there. I would give her whatever she wanted. It was I vow I wasn't _ever_ going to break.

"Edward, Alice just had a vision. I think you should come downstairs," Esme said. I sighed and dismounted from my position in the middle of our bed. I walked downstairs and into the living room, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Edward, Bella is still alive. They're keeping her in an abandoned warehouse on the south side of Port Angeles. If we leave tomorrow, we should be able to catch them off guard. There are only five of them, so we should be ok. Carlisle?" Alice said this all very quickly, hoping to get it all out before I interjected.

"Edward, we need a plan. Sit down and we can all discuss it together," said Carlisle. I obeyed him and sat down, already formulating a plan in my head.

**Bella POV**

"Bella love! You have a visitor!" The head vampire called in Rosalie's voice as he walked inside. Behind him, three more vampires filled in. One look at them had me freaking out. They looked vicious, and ready to eat me.

I cowered into the wall as the four approached. "Bella, don't be afraid. This is Demetri, Felix, and Alec. They are here to help us in our little plan," all this was said in Edward's voice, making it all the more painful.

"Bella, so we meet again. You look so grown up! Just two years ago you were a helpless little human, now you're just a helpless human," said Felix, kneeling in front of me and looking me strait in the eye. "Do you remember me, princess?"

"I remember you, and Demetri and Alec, too. You guys all work for the Volturi. You're evil scum," I said with as much force as I could muster.

"Why you little bitch!" screamed Demetri, and he glided forward, moving to slap me across the cheek, but the head vampire stopped him.

"No, Demetri, do not strike at her. She's still weak from everything else that's happened to her. But, if you really want to get back at her, you could bite her," said the vampire.

Demetri's eyes opened wide in confusion, then he saw my neck, arms and legs. Since coming to this godforsaken place, the vampires had come in often to drink my blood, alternating on who would bite and who would suck.

An evil grin spread over Demetri's face as he kneeled next to me. "Now, Bella, this won't hurt a bit," he said maliciously and clamped down on my throat. I screamed in agony as the fire spread from the bite mark, but then Demetri sat up, and Felix replaced his spot.

He sucked the wound until I felt no more fire, and a little while after. Then it was Alec's turn. He kneeled on my other side and gripped my hair, tilting my head back to expose my neck. I thought her would bite my neck, but instead I felt his lips grazing the skin of my shoulder.

Since coming here, the vampires had given me a tank-top and short cloth shorts to wear. Now, Alec pressed his lips to my exposed shoulder, spreading them and licking tenderly the skin. I felt his teeth press down on my shoulder, the fire bursting from the fixed point. I screamed again, wishing for the pain to go away.

Alec leaned back and stood up, leaving me writhing on the floor waiting for the head vampire to come over, but he didn't. Instead, one of the other vampires that fed on me came, and he sucked the venom from my shoulder.

I looked up through bleary eyes and saw the other vampires in front of me. They had all come to drink my blood. The next vampire grabbed my wrist and bit down, more fire exploding. As I cried out, the next vampire sat down and sucked the venom out.

The head vampire kneeled down directly in front of me and grabbed my leg, tracing the skin with his lips all the way to the upper inside of my thigh. He looked up at me with his glowing red eyes, an evil smile playing at his lips. He kissed the spot on my leg where he was going to bite, then bit down.

I had never felt so much pain from one of their bites before then. I screamed and writhed, trying to get away from the pain, but no matter where I went, the pain followed.

He stood up, wiping blood from his lips, and the final vampire kneeled in front of me, sucking out the last of the vampire venom from my body.

They filed out of the room, then; evil smiles playing on each of their features. These vampires were strong, and powerful, and I didn't know why they wanted me, but I was going to find out.

**Review!**

**Ember :)**


	7. Again

**A/N Ok..here is the second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy! and, as always...REVIEW!**

**Bella POV**

"Today's the day!" Adrian proclaimed. Adrian was the head vampire; I had learned his name yesterday when he was talking to Felix and they believed me passed out from loss of blood.

"How did you make all this happen?" I asked, planning on getting information.

"Well, my dear. Richard, the vampire that likes to go for your wrist? Well, Richard can send false visions to people; so I ordered him to send a vision to your perfect little pixie of a friend. It disgusts me, vampires being around that _scum_!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Why, your perfect little Edward, my dear. He's never told you? Hm…that seems pretty odd, for you to tell him everything and he to not tell you anything."

"What are you talking about? Edward tells me everything."

"Did he tell you about Maria?"

"Maria? You mean the vampire Jasper met?"

"Yes, the very same. You see, Maria was my mate. Then one day, she was out hunting when she stumbled upon your _Edward_. Words were exchanged, and in the end…he killed her. Tore her limb from limb and burned the pieces. I have never forgiven him for the 200 years I have lived."

Edward would never do that, it had to have been a mistake on his part. I was about to tell him such when Adrian kneeled down in front of me.

"Bella. Today will be the end of Edward and the Cullens. If, when it's all over, you still wish to be a vampire, I can bite you, letting the poison spread. I've heard from Felix that you are an interest for the Volturi. I could make you a vampire."

"Rot in hell," I said, putting as much hatred and venom into the words as I possibly could.

"You. First," said Adrian, and he left.

Shortly after my confrontation with Adrian, Richard came in, grabbing me into his arms and taking me out to where the others stood. "Ready to go, Bella?" asked Demetri.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Let's go," Alec said, and together the vampires took off.

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse on the south side of Port Angeles and went inside. There were boxes everywhere, and Richard carried me to a chair that stood in the center of the room. From the door, it was hard to spot the seat, but it was there nonetheless.

Plopping me down in it, Richard tied my hands and legs to the wooden frame. I heard shuffling, and then I was alone, the only sound my own breathing.

Hours passed and I found myself dozing off, unable to stay awake, even in lieu of the danger about to reign over me.

I woke to a startling noise and jumped awake. "Bella? Bella! Bella where are you?" I heard Edward call.

"Edward? Oh, Edward! Help me, please!" I answered from where I sat. A blurred figure and Edward was standing in front of me.

"Edward!" I said, starting to cry from relief. "Edward, where is everyone else?"

"They should be around the building, surrounding up the vampires that kidnapped you," he replied, starting to quickly untie my bindings.

"Edward, dear, you really must be more aware of your surroundings," said Adrian from where he stood behind Edward.

Edward whirled, turning towards the spot where Adrian, already crouched and ready to lunge at his attacker.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Adrian, and he gestured around him at the perimeter around my chair. Each and every one of my soon to be family members was held by one of the vampires that kidnapped me. Richard had Emmett, his teeth poised and ready to tear Emmett's head from his shoulders. Aaron held Esme in a similar position to Richard. Rosalie was held by Alec, Carlisle by Demetri, Jasper by Louie, and Alice by Nathen. Each and every one of them held in positions similar to Emmett and Richard's.

Felix came up behind Edward and held him, grasping him around the stomach and gripping his own hands, his teeth coming dangerously close to Edward's neck.

"Stop! Felix, stop hurting Edward! All of you! Leave them alone! Adrian, I you want me, then fine, take me, but leave my family out of this!" I screamed with as much force as I had left in me.

"Bella…" Edward began, but Adrian cut him off.

"Edward, do you know who I am?"

"You are Adrian, as Bella said, but you are also the vampire responsible for the kidnap and torture of my dear Bella. What exactly did you _do_ to her?" Edward asked with the same calm anger he used in referencing Jacob about my broken hand a while ago.

"Well, I could probably show you better than I could tell you. Bella? Are you ready for more? I haven't done it yet today, and I'm absolutely _famished_," said Adrian. I just nodded my head meekly, wanting it to be over.

Edwards's eyes opened wide in disbelief as Adrian walked over to me. All of my family's eyes were on Adrian as he walked over to me, and I felt sad they had to witness this.

Adrian smiled at me, and, because I was sitting down and my inner thigh was hard to reach, pushed back my hair from my neck. Adrian had taken to biting my inner thigh; he claimed it was it was because it was the most potent area on my body for blood; I thought it was because of two things. 1: it was the most sexual spot on my body aside from actually biting _inside_ of me, and 2: because it sparked the most reaction from me; because it hurt the most.

Adrian ran his nose along my jaw-line, much the way Edward did, and took in the heady scent of my throat. His lips made a trail along my neck, sickeningly present in my ever growing hell. _My Angel's here and he shouldn't be. What's worse, my whole family very well might get killed right here, right now_, I thought sadistically.

My eyes closed as Adrian's lips finally made purchase on the skin of my neck, parting to be able to bite me. When he didn't bite right away I wasn't worried, he usually played with me before he bit me, trying to get into my head. He started sucking on my neck and my lips parted in silent scream, wishing for the "foreplay" to be over and for Adrian to just get on with it.

I felt my skin stretch up with every suck of Adrian's lips. My face scrunched up in disgust and his tongue began to work my skin as well. I knew he was putting on a show for my family, and I didn't want to play into any of his actions. As he worked, Adrian's left hand crept behind my head, holding it up as if I was unable to hold my own head high. His fingers twined into my hair and tilted my head back even farther than it already was.

I heard gasps and cries of distaste from my family, and agonized moans from my Angel, but there was nothing I could do. Adrian's lips parted even further and his teeth bit down on my neck. I screamed loudly, pain and agony flowing from my neck.

Edward cried out loudly in pain, but I kept my eyes closed, hoping that Adrian would stop sucking my blood soon. When he pulled back his mouth was covered in blood, but the venom still worked its way through my system. I cried out yet again and started begging for Adrian to suck the venom out.

"Beg me to touch your neck. Beg me to kiss you," he ordered, his tone reminding me so much of James.

"Please!" I screamed. "Please, touch me! Kiss me! MAKE THE VENOM DISSAPEAR!"

Adrian attacked my neck yet again, and I screamed louder than the times before as the force of his bite hit me. I felt him slowly suck the blood from my neck, but when I felt the flame no longer still he drew my blood from my body.

I started to feel lightheaded, and I knew that was my end. "Edward, I love you. I always have," I called out to him. Then I lost all ties to reality.

Again.

**HAHA! What will happen to Bella? Will she be alright?**

**Review and find out!**

**Ember :)**


	8. Her last action

**Sadly, this is the end of Sunburn. thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story. i think i'll be writing a sequel, and if you have any ideas please review and tell me...and just review period!**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe what he did. He bit Bella…and then sucked out his own venom, and apparently he'd done it before. I could see the marks on her body, but I hope they weren't what I believe them to be.

I fought as much as I could to get to Bella, but there was nothing I could do. As he sat there sucking her blood from her body I saw Bella slump in the chair, passed out from blood loss. I realized if Adrian didn't stop soon he'd suck all the life from her withered and frail body, literally.

As I was about to give up hope, boxes fell over, revealing those damn wolves I hated, but at that moment I was more relieved than I had ever been. Jacob, in his wolf form, ran over to the nearest vampire and bit his head off, freeing Alice. As the other wolves fought with the vampires, my family came rushing over to where I was.

I ran to Bella and Adrian, yanking him to his feet and punching him in the face. Attacking him mercilessly, I kicked and gouged and punched him until all my built up anger was released. A hand on my shoulder made me freeze, and I turned to look Emmett in the eye.

"Dude, go help Bella. We can take care of him," Emmett said to me, and I let go of my hold on the now broken Adrian. I gave Emmett one last look, and, with a nod, he, Jasper and Rosalie proceeded to rip Adrian limb from limb.

Rushing over to Bella, I knelt next to her. Carlisle and Alice had broken her bonds and laid her on the ground; Carlisle checking her over to assess her wounds.

"How is she?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. Her eyes were closed and her features pale.

"She's dying, Edward. Adrian took too much blood from her, she'll be dead unless we do something," Carlisle told me. I looked into his eyes and found the confirmation I dreaded. The only way to save Bella now was to turn her; to make her a vampire at last.

"You can do it, Edward. It's all going to be fine," Alice said to me, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded once and leaned down to Bella. She looked so calm and at peace, I dreaded what I was about to do. Taking her hand in mine, I leaded down to her wrist. I kissed her skin, right above the vein that ran the full length of her arm. I could hear the blood rushing through the pathway, but it was slowing to a deathly pace. I parted my lips, biting down on the vein running along her arm.

Bella's eyes opened wide and an ear-splitting cry poured out of her lips. I moved to look into her eyes, never letting go of her hand. Her beautiful brown orbs sought out my golden ones, and when our eyes locked, I saw gratitude in hers. No longer would she fall prey to rouge vampires. Now, she would be one of us.

Sitting next to her, holding her hand, I was in as much pain as she was in. The mere sight of her expression sent waves of agony rocketing through my body, filling every nook and cranny of my soul. She screamed out once again, the pain she was feeling unmentionable. I recalled my change, and wished her fate could have been different. Her forehead broke out in sweat, matting her hair to her face, and I brushed it away. My sweet angel was in so much pain, and I could do nothing. I felt helpless.

I was dimly aware of my family coming to sit around me, of them whispering words to me. At one point I believe Jacob was by her side, holding her hand. Her screams echoed across the walls, and they reverberated back to me ten-fold.

When finally the venom reached her beating heart, I felt her crying. The last thing she did as a human was cry into my hand, her mouth shut to stop from crying out any longer.

**That's it! REVIEW!**

**Ember o_O**


End file.
